


開胸毛衣的用途

by macy2937



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macy2937/pseuds/macy2937
Summary: 豆子讓馬穿上了開胸毛衣玩起了乳交play





	開胸毛衣的用途

Oedo把一件灰色的毛衣扔給Mark，朝他開口；「讓我來檢驗你的健身結果吧。」  
Mark愣愣地接過，他攤開毛衣細細端詳。  
如果是一般的毛衣那也就罷了，可這偏偏…為什麼會在前胸的位置開一個大洞呢？  
毛衣的特殊設計讓Mark不自覺擰起眉頭，「這東西..可以穿嗎？」  
「當然可以！快去換上吧！」Oedo語氣迫切，目露凶光，彷彿下一秒就要撲上去掀了Mark的衣服。  
「好好好，我換，你別那樣看我。」被Oedo惡狼般的目光嚇得不輕，Mark拎著毛衣，幾乎是用跑的進房。

*

「Oedo……」房門被拉開一個小縫，Mark從裡探出頭來。「這衣服……真的沒問題嗎……」  
「當然沒問題啊！你換好了就快讓我看看！！！！」  
「可是……」Mark又縮回門內，門還來不及闔上，Oedo一個箭步衝上前拉開門。門被突然地拉開，Mark一時之前找不到遮擋物，連忙用手臂護住自己的前胸，卻被Oedo暴力扯開。  
「Oedo Kuipers你幹什麼！」  
Oedo怔怔盯著Mark，兩手還緊緊抓著Mark的手臂，他只覺得自己鼻孔一熱，似乎有什麼東西流了出來。

「Oedo？……Oedo！」  
Mark臉上寫滿焦急，Oedo一片空白的腦袋一時還無法理解發生了什麼事。  
他手伸到鼻子下方，沾了點議題，定睛一瞧。嗯，紅色的。他又放到鼻子下聞聞，嗯，有血味。  
他似乎流鼻血了，而且血量還不少，好吧，難怪Mark一臉驚恐地盯著他。

「沒事沒事，幫我找張面紙來就好。」他努力朝Mark擠出溫暖的笑容想安撫Mark，殊不知一面流鼻血一面傻笑的Oedo看起來更可怕了。Mark不禁懷疑他是否連腦子也傷到了，但Mark還是迅速找了幾張面紙按到Oedo臉上。可他實在太急了，也沒怎麼顧慮手勁。  
「嘶……Mark你輕點！」Oedo吃痛地叫出聲，Mark的手指死死壓在他的鼻孔處。Mark平時勤跑健身房，身體素質遠超過一般男性，手勁也是，他不過施了點力，卻疼得Oedo整張臉都扭曲了。

「還是……我自己來吧……」Oedo虛弱地開口，接過Mark的衛生紙小心翼翼地擦拭著。

好不容易將鼻血擦拭乾淨，Oedo終於能仔細欣賞Mark的衣著。  
他快速地掃視幾眼，目光停留在Mark胸前那突兀的開口。由於方才一陣手忙腳亂，Mark的注意力全放在Oedo的鼻孔，一時之間也沒察覺到Oedo那懾人的目光。  
那毛衣穿在Mark身上只有一個詞可以形容，色情。  
Mark結實的身材將毛衣撐成完美的形狀，那對爆乳幾乎隨時要掙脫毛衣開口而出，開口邊緣依稀可以瞥見暗棕色的乳頭，若隱若現的，還有那道深溝……那個深度他過去只女人身上看過，話說回來男人胸部長的比女人還大是怎麼回事啊啊啊！！  
Oedo在心裡嚎叫著，他快壓不住內心那頭野獸了。

「Mark你穿這樣…我…我忍不住了。」  
「Oedo？……」  
待Mark反應過來，Oedo已經推倒Mark並拉下褲鏈，年輕人粗壯的陰莖抵在男人胸間，有一下沒一下地蹭著。  
Oedo整個人壓在Mark身上，讓Mark連起身推開他也做不到，只能驚恐地瞪著Oedo。  
「Mark……」Oedo發出一聲粗喘，陰莖享受著被雙乳包緊的觸感，讓他又不自覺發出一聲喘息。「我……我要來了……」  
Oedo兩手掐著Mark的胸部，把它們擠在一塊，被夾在中間的來回抽動，摩擦。Mark只覺得被摩擦後的胸部很痛，很熱，他撇開頭，避開Oedo的滿是情慾的眼。

「哈啊……」Mark的奶好緊好熱，Oedo甚至有種置身天堂的錯覺，他又加快了抽插速度，陰莖前端分泌的液體落在奶溝，甚至有幾滴濺上了Mark的脖子和臉。

「Mark我……」Oedo突然停下動作，他把陰莖抽離了胸部，Mark轉過頭，不解地望著他。  
「我好像快要射了……」  
年輕人眼角都快逼出了淚，卻仍然徵詢著他的同意，這要他怎麼拒絕呢。Mark嘆口氣，朝他點頭。  
Oedo興奮地將陰莖插入雙乳之間，他兩手放在對方乳尖撐著，腰部像打樁一樣，抽動的比剛才更快速了。

「來了……」  
Oedo低聲預告，大量的精液隨即噴灑而出，在，Mark的胸部、下巴，甚至臉全都沾滿了精液。

「下次，還要穿喔。」

而Mark只想掐死這小妖精。


End file.
